wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silene
Appearance Silene is a small SkyWing dragonet. She's built delicately, with thin legs and strangely weak muscles. Her tail is also much shorter than what is normal, giving her an almost stubby appearance. If that wasn't abnormal enough, Silene's scales are faded pink, rather than a deep, fiery color that most SkyWings proudly display. Her underbelly is a pink so pale it's nearly white, her horns and spines a reddish-purple hue, and her wings a dark pink. She also has three markings underneath both of her eyes resembling upside-down hearts, and a single thin stripe down both sides of her bodies, all the same pink color of her wings. Her eyes are pale violet. Personality Silene is a very gentle dragon, always considerate of those around her. She tries her hardest not to inconvenience anyone, even if they go out of their way to inconvenience her. She's as non-confrontational as they come. Unfortunately, this makes her an easy target for being harassed and bullied, because she won't do much to try and stop them, and just bear it. Silene isn't one for conversation. In fact, she rarely talks at all. When she does speak, she does so very softly, barely more than a whisper. It's not because she's afraid to speak in any way, no, she just prefers not to, and has a naturally quiet voice. Because of this, she's often assumed to be mute, even though she's not. Silene is very perceptive of her surroundings. She has a natural-born talent of picking up on minute details that others might not notice, or simply brush off as inconsequential. She adores these small things, appreciating what everyone else just views as pointless. History Silene was born into a large family, the only female among five other boys, as well as the youngest. Her rowdy older brothers would relentlessly harass her, despite her pleading for them to stop. Silene's parents were hypermilitaristic, soldiers hardened by the War of SandWing Succession, as well as Scarlet's cruel reign of terror. They believed that only the strong survived, and unless you fought against the tide, you'd be swept away. At first, they relented in this philosophy, and refused to let Silene's brothers bully her. However, they eventually stopped caring, seeing Silene's sensitivity and pacifism as weakness. Let her be pushed around, they decided. She'd get the memo soon enough. And so, for the first half of her life, Silene saw nothing but misery, as her brothers tormented her and her parents did nothing to stop it. The exception to this was her brother Torch. He was the only one who tried to help her, who refused to stand idly as her siblings would bully her. They grew incredibly close, keeping one another from going insane in a world of brutality and neglect. After years of tolerating her vile family, Silene finally had enough. She was tired of living with her vicious siblings and her awful parents, and after an emotional conversation with Torch, she took her leave in the dead of night. She didn't care where she ended up, only that it was far, far away from her family. Now, Silene wanders Pyrrhia without need of a purpose or a plan, finally free from the terror of her home. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Draykin2)